The Best Revenge
by Sweet Daydreamer
Summary: Kagome was raped by a demon and because their accidental blood exchange, she turned into a demon herself. She planned for revenge to kill the silver-haired man who had ruined her three years ago. But what happened if she starts falling in love with her worst enemy instead?
1. Chapter 1: An Intolerable Past

This story is rated R for language, violence, and sexual contents. So please leave this story immediately if you are under 18. Thank you. 

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does and I'm just BORROWING the characters for awhile.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**The Best Revenge**

**By: Sweet Daydreamer**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Chapter 1: An Intolerable Past**

"_No! Please! Don't do this!" She begged with tears at the demon who was now on top of her. Through her blurred vision, she could see that his red eyes with purple pupils, which was the only feature that had truly distinguished him from human beings. Streaks of orange tattoo were also etched into his cheeks. His face was contorted in lust._

_Her heart was beating harder and harder by the second from fear. She felt so sick she could vomit. "Go away," she managed to say in between her sobbing. Both of her hands were bonded by a shredded piece of cloth, preventing her from thrashing about. Even with the pain exploding in her brain, she concentrated on struggling to free herself but to no avail. _

_Strength was already drained from her body, and their mixed bloods smeared her beautiful face. The only thing she could do at the moment was to sob and silently pray for her own death. Growling low in his throat, he lowered his body even closer to hers, placing himself at her entrance. She screamed when he thrust himself deep inside her, breaking her maidenhead and taking her virginity with a great deal of pain._

**x** **x** **x**

Kagome bolted up with thin layers of sweat covering her forehead, running down her neck and between her breasts and shoulder blades. Her thin black cotton tank top and shorts were soaked. She was panting heavily while her old pain and fear beginning to emerge as if her nightmare was happening all over again. 

After the last three years, she still couldn't fought off the dreadful horror in her mind. The ghastly images just kept on haunting her whenever she closed her eyes. It was like the devil's shadow that would follow her as long as she lived, and she didn't like that. Not when she had became a demon herself, and with the immortality now, it would be impossible to put her painful experience behind herself. No, she definitely didn't like one bit of it at all.

"Having nightmares again?" A deep, masculine voice suddenly spoke from her behind, breaking her chain of thoughts. Kagome turned to look at the man who was sleeping in the same bed with her. The man who had saved her and took her in during the most dreadful moment of her life. The man whom she had also learnt to accommodate to after all these years. 

No doubt he had a great look which no women would walk pass him without a second glance. He looked very much like a human to Kagome, especially with his wavy long black hair and the pair of striking green eyes. Apparently, he was recognized as one of the most wealthiest men in Tokyo through the eyes of the public. A man who appeared to be a gentleman but seldomly showed any emotions. But of course, only youkais from their underworld would know how deadly dangerous and powerful he truly was. His calculating and manipulative character also earned himself an intimidating reputation. 

He gently stroked Kagome's damp hair from behind, startling her. Even with her now sharp hearing as a demon, she still hadn't heard him move. He really looked darn good, she noted to herself, with his white shirt unbuttoned all the way down, revealing a strong muscular chest. The bronze sheen of his skin invited investigation. 

She felt him move when he pressed his lips on her bare shoulder, just above the neckline of her tank top. He held her shoulders lightly. With eyes closed, Kagome rested the back of her head into the hollow above his collarbone, and he wrapped his arms around her. He held her and rubbed her back before pulling her into his laps. 

"Same nightmare again?" He asked in her neck, kissing her there, gently nipping at the lobe of her ear, and blowing.

Kagome tilted her head to the side, giving him more access and said, "the very same nightmare that haunts me every night." She tried to keep her rage from showing, yet the anger in her voice betrayed her. 

With one large hand, he moved her face to rest against his neck. He wiped away her sweat on the forehead and stroked her hair. "Forget about the past, Kagome. We can't go back." Using his index finger, he tilted her face up. "He can't hurt you anymore..."

His voice grew fainter and he inclined his head to look at her mouth. "Not when you're here with me." His lips met hers and grazed gently back and forth. "Not now. Maybe never." She saw his eyes close, and her own drifted shut. He cared for her, she knew he did. It was this thing that was between them which provoked Kagome's loyalty to him.

Yet, she also knew that she could never forget about the past. _Her_ past. Not unless she could kill the one who had ruined her three years ago. Until then, she would never be able to put the history behind her. Definitely not until she had her revenge.

**x** **x** **x**

The sun was down hours ago, leaving the sky pitch-black with no sights of twinkling stars and moonlight at all. The street was in deed quieter than usual, as if an approaching storm was about to come. The silence in the town was so eerie that it seemed to send shivers up one's spine. A dead city was what one might called it.

The alleyway was shadowy, wet and stinking. Two tall shadows were found dragging another figure into the alley. Her terrified screaming pierced through the silent night as the men pushed her onto the soggy ground. The slender girl tried to fight back but one man already made a grab for her wrists, anchoring her in place while the other pinned her body under his. 

"Shut up, you bitch!" The man on top of her snarled as he licked her cheek, tasting her sweats and tears. "All I want is to show you a good time, but I'm losing my temper, I tell you!"

Although both of her hands were being held above her head, she was still kicking her legs trying to free herself. "Don't! Let me go! Someone help me, please!" She cried while struggling. 

With terror and desperateness, she instinctively brought up her knee and connected it with his soft flesh. He made a sound of pain and released her. She made an effort to scramble away, but the other man caught her hair and dragged her back as the other man just recovered from the sudden attack. With a blink of an eye, he was on top of her again and his closed fist connected with the girl's jaw so hard, her head snapped up and she heard something crack.

He then brought his face so close to hers that she could actually feel his breathing on her skin. She tried to squirm under his body but it was useless. His eyes narrowed on her and sneered, "you fucking bitch! You will pay for that!" 

"Help!" She called out loud. "Please help me!"

The man laughed and gathered her halter top in his fist. The fabric started to give at the side seams. He twisted, managing to push his knuckles into her nipples as he did so. "Too bad you ain't got what that last bitch has," he said, using both hands to squeeze her breasts. "They'll do. And what else you got will do just fine. All the same to me."

He bent down and captured her mouth, bruising her lips in the process. The girl bit on his lower lip until she tasted blood. "Fuck! I'm fucking killing you, bitch!" He said and punched her to her belly, and another. He continued to beat her with his fists, not caring where his blows landed. The girl retched and blood ram from the corner of her mouth. 

His partner watched in horror when the man's rage seemed to be out of control. He swallowed hard as he searched for his voice. "Stop! You're going to kill her!" 

But he wasn't listening. The girl still fought, but weakly now. When she finally fell back, he unsnapped the waist of his jeans and unzipped them. Then he wrenched her skirt up, revealing a black panties which he easily ripped off her. He slapped her face hard and finished opening his jeans. While the girl made awful noises and choked up more blood, he concentrated on getting the tip of his penis inside her. 

He began to move over the girl, whose chin sagged toward her shoulder. Her eyes were closed. The other man looked at him with growing nervousness before he said with a shaky voice, "holy shit! You've killed her!"

The man, who sweated and grunted over her limp body, climaxed when he spilled his seeds inside her. He waited for a minute before pulling himself out of her and grunted. "So what! This bitch is no good anyway. She ought to learn who's the boss!"

The other man gave another glance at the lifeless body and he instantly released her now bruised wrists. "Damn! I haven't even touch her yet!" His remark incited a chuckle from his partner as they both started walking out of the alleyway. Yet, they were dead in their tracks the moment when they turned and saw a female who had probably witnessed everything stood unwavering before them.

**x** **x** **x**

Kagome stood wide-eyed at the unspeakable sight. How could a person acted so much like an animal to another human being? Did all men really think they could do whatever they desired or longed for as long as they got what they wanted? Including forcing themselves on vulnerable females? No, men were all beasts. They would only acted upon their own desires. All men were selfish and lustful, only excited or driven by unrestrained sexual craving. 

She suddenly felt as if her stomach had just turned over and she wanted to vomit. These men truly disgusted her. They all deserved to die. They ought to have a slow, painful and torturous death! Kagome immediately felt rage beginning to surface at that thought, yet she had her stoic mask on while staring at the two men who were approaching toward her.

"Hey sweet thing, want to have some fun with us?" One of the men said as he closed in the distance between them. His finger was placed under Kagome's chin, tipping her head upward gently as he gave her a head-to-toe analyse. "You have a nice figure, babe."

Kagome turned her head slightly to look at the man while he snaked an arm around her tiny waist and started nuzzling her neck. Her pairs of grey-blue eyes were now burning with uncontrollable rage. She saw red. 

She pressed her flattened palm on his chest and started stroking his flesh through coarse denim. Expectedly, he groaned as he kissed her neck. Kagome's eyes now had that faraway look, seeming to look out into an invisible world. Her heart began to beat wilder in her chest while her head throbbed. Everything seemed to fade away. Darkness was the only thing she saw. Only darkness. No...she wanted to see blood. Blood was what driving her to the wild side. The side of her that she never knew existed when she was a human until now. 

Narrowing her eyes dangerously, Kagome drew back her hand only to pierce right through the man's chest. Drops of bright red blood instantly trickled from the huge wound onto the ground. Wide-eyed in shock, the man stared at her while his entire body trembled violently. The attack was so fleeting and sudden that he didn't even felt anything in the beginning...not until Kagome started pulling her hand out _slowly_. It was painful as hell.

More blood was splattered from the fatal wound. She watched with indifference as the body collapsed onto the ground stained with a thick layer of blood. A terrified scream was heard from the other man as he began running in the other direction, fleeing for his life.

Horror-struck and shocked, the man kept on running as fast as his legs could carry him. While he continued to look behind his back, praying for his own safety and that Kagome wouldn't catch up with him so quickly, he was totally oblivious to another female figure stood waiting for him ahead. Yet by the time when he turned again, they were already facing each other almost nose-to-nose. 

A small, malicious smile slowly crept through her face and with the bolt of lightning speed, she threw a punch through his chest cavity, ripping his still pulsating heart out. More fresh blood splattered on the wall as he slumped onto the ground. With an expression that could have been easily mistaken as a sickened look, she threw the heart down and licked her hand which was now covered with blood.

Knowing that there was no possible way for that man to survive through such mortal attack, Kagome strode up to the girl's lifeless form and crouched down. She didn't really gave the female demon a glance for her eyes were fixed on the poor child's pale face. 

_She looks so young, _Kagome thought, _probably only 14 or 15 years old_.

Kagome placed two fingers under the girl's throat to note for her pulse. Yet there was nothing and her heart immediately tightened in her chest. Tears already stung her eyes, but she blinked them away. During her years as a demon, she was taught to lock up her emotions at all times. Especially never to show her vulnerability. Not in the dangerous public where anyone could be your enemy and use your own feeling against you. 

Rising from her position, she stood above the body while her eyes never left the girl. "What are you doing here, Kagura?" Kagome asked even before turning around to see who it was since the demon's aura gave herself away.

"The party's already started. I thought you might want to join us." Kagura slowly followed Kagome's gaze and her pairs of red eyes instantly rested on the girl lying on ground. "She's dead." It came out as a statement instead of a question, and no doubt she didn't need to do anything to know that. Just one glance at Kagome's expression would tell you the answer. Just one simple glance.

Without uttering another word, Kagome turned to the direction where she had came from and started strolling off, with Kagura followed right behind her heels. The two of them were now heading towards a regular place designated for youkais only, which was always known as the '_Living Hell_'. 

**x** **x** **x**

It was definitely a _living hell _in this immeasurable shadowy room. This area was extremely spacious and tall, with no windows at all. The only source of brightness in this dark room was the dim neon lighting hanging from the high ceiling above. Loud, ear-piercing upbeat music was playing from the speakers set aside while those moved rhythmically to the music on the extensive marble dance floor, using prescribed and improvised steps and gestures. 

One could have easily mistaken this room as a dance club. Sure this could be a dance club, but it just wasn't a place for humans. _Living Hell _could be considered as a hideout for different kind of youkais who would roam around the Tokyo city during nighttimes. This was the underworld of demons. 

Kagome watched the groups of blood driven youkais while standing high above on the railing with Kagura beside her. Pairs of glowing eyes were seen moving on the dance floor as if they were fire bugs...only the glowing colour was bloody red. Even from Kagome's distance, she could still see demons were gathered together in different corners of the room, hovering over humans' bodies, devouring their hearts and flesh. 

This absolutely wasn't a place for humans to attend. Or in other words, mankind would be more than welcome to make their appearances here. But they just wouldn't walk out of this place alive given that they were regarded as preys for demons. Even if humans didn't stumble in here, the youkais would still find ways to lure them and bring them here for meals.

Even she had became a demon for three years already, Kagome still felt her stomach turned upside down each time when she looked at such gruesome sight. She hated this place. She hated every youkai that existed. She hated the demon blood inside her body. She hated herself. 

It was a dreadful mistake when she had accidentally exchanged blood with another demon three years ago. Afterward, she found her body had gradually started to change. Not only her eyesight, hearing and smelling sense have became sharper and more astute, but her wounds also healed faster than normal beings. Not to mention her incredible speed and reflex. As unbelievable as it might sound, but her appearance had also changed. Instead of having her usual long raven hair, streaks of silver strands were grown. Also, her nails that were normally blunt were now razor-sharp like claws, which she used as weapons to attack.

Not just that she had changed physically, but her personality had differ too. Before she had became a demon, Kagome was a cheerful, carefree and a lighthearted girl. With her dazzling smile, she could instantly melt one's heart. Her selflessness and altruism have also earned herself many friends. There was hardly anything she could not do if she put her mind to it. It was also the driving urge that led her to one valuable experience after another. She always found peace of mind or lasting contentment in anything she did. 

But everything about her had changed since three years ago. Kagome had not only became quieter than her usual self, but she even attempted to shut herself away from the entire world. Her aloofness and detachment didn't come as a surprise. She simply wanted to distant herself from others physically as well as emotionally. Worst of all, Kagome never even attempted to smile like the way she used to from the time when the incident had happened. Hence she was recognized to be callous and unfeeling, since she always appeared to be emotionally hardened and never seemed to share in the pleasures or pains of others. 

With a glass of fresh blood in her hand, Kagome extended out her hand and started pouring the content over the railing. She watched impassively as the youkais below her turned wild while they bounced up and down with their hands stretched up at the contact with blood. Their fangs were pushed out of their mouths at the sight of blood. The smell and taste simply drove them out of control. 

Undoubtedly Kagura was growing excited at the outrageous sight since she was born to be a youkai. But Kagome, in contrast, felt slightly revolted by this event. Yet, where could she go if not here? Were there other places where she would be accepted as a demon and not get killed by ruthless slayers out there? Maybe someone should have taken her life...at least this would be the only way to end her misery. _No...not yet_, Kagome reminded herself while her attention was still on the groups of uncontrollable youkais on the dance floor. Her fists were clenched tightly at the thought of her enemy. She couldn't die now. Not until she had carry out her revenge to the one who had ruined her three years ago. 

**x** **x** **x**


	2. Chapter 2: A Predestined Enemy

This story is rated R for language, violence, and sexual contents. So please leave this story immediately if you are under 18. Thank you. 

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does and I'm just BORROWING the characters for awhile.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**The Best Revenge**

**By: Sweet Daydreamer**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Chapter 2: A Predestined Enemy**

"You look terrific," Naraku said.

Kagome turned to the man whom she had learned to love in the last three years and forced a small smile. "Thanks."

He drove a black Mercedes tonight and even though the luxurious leather seat was comfortable, Kagome still couldn't relax. Her back ached with tension.

Driving across a bridge toward Orisa Hotel, Naraku glanced at her, then over the uneven, grey surface of the lake. They had left after nine and the daylight was falling. "I don't think I've seen you in navy blue before."

Few people had seen her in navy blue. "We don't attend formal gatherings together that often."

He thought about that for a moment, then said speculatively, "No, I believe you're right."

From the bridge, they had entered the tunnel leading into an industrial valley. "Sorry you agreed to come?" His green eyes were utterly serious.

Kagome took a quick look at him and replied, "No. Not really." But she lied. She was never interested in social gatherings and Naraku knew about this. It wasn't that she didn't like to socialize, but meeting people in such parties would only reminded her of how much she wanted her life back. 

And Naraku had never forced her to attend these gatherings either despite the fact that she was _his_ woman and that she ought to play her role. Yet this time, he had unexpectedly insisted Kagome to go with him for a reason that she didn't know _yet_, but would soon find out. 

Kagome looked at his thigh in the slacks of his beautiful dark suit. He changed gears. Muscle flexed. His hand on the stick was broad and long-fingered - strong, very strong. He had taken off his jacket and she smelled the scent of his freshly laundered white shirt. 

His next glance held only unnerving appraisal. "Do you know I can spend a lot of time just looking at you in the dress?"

Kagome stared at him, then down at her bodice on its thin straps. The amazing gown was done in two layers of slinky navy blue material with a satiny sheen. The halter front tied behind the neck creating a slight cowl effect in front and leaving the back bare to the waist. The dress was simple and elegant, yet Kagome looked incredibly exotic in it. 

Naraku found her hand and placed a swift kiss on her palm. He closed her fingers and let go to shift gears. A right-hand turn took them into a curb-side spot. He turned off the ignition and pocketed his keys. With one fingertip, he made a soft line from the tip of her shoulder to his wrist.

Kagome regarded him steadily and couldn't stop herself from asking, "What exactly is this party, anyway?" 

"These are people I'm going to have to learn to accept in this area. Mostly media. TV. Radio. Print." 

His lips lifted slightly and trailing his fingers back and forth along her arm. Although he looked rather sincere with his answer, Kagome still couldn't get rid of the uneasy feeling she had about this whole party at the moment.

He pulled his jacket from the back seat and draped it over his lap. Kagome got out of the car. Her skin blazed. The clammy evening didn't help her discomfort - neither did the sound of Naraku's door slamming. 

His arm descended around her waist and he guided her to the corner. "Nervous?" 

She shook her head without smiling at him. "No, I'm just not used to these formal occasions."

Naraku didn't make any comments to her answer and only steered her onward. Kagome drew close to his side as they reached the entrance of the hotel. A limousine swept to the curb and the driver hopped out. He opened the door and a blond glitter girl encased in red sequins climbed out, followed by a paunchy man in evening dress.

When they were in front of the hotel, the polished oak door was opened for them. 

"Welcome, sir," the doorman, who must have been watching through a peephole, said. 

The doorman indicated for them to go in the direction from which voices, laughter and music sounded. "Mr. Haniaki is in the conservatory. They're dancing on the terrace. The buffet's in the dining room - and the bar's - "

"We'll find our way, thanks," Naraku said coolly and he continued leading Kagome into the room.

She was led the way through a foyer panelled in square blocks of dark wood. Stainless steel figures stood sentry duty at the foot of a wide staircase. Green marble tiles echoed underfoot. 

All Kagome could think about right from the minute when she stepped into the room was how she didn't belong here. Not to a place like this where it was filled with human beings and not her own kind. She wanted to get out of here and to be left alone.

A chorus of hellos followed the instant when they were seen. Hands were shaken. Measure was taken. Naraku had some brief social exchange with several business men who approached them. Yet soon, Naraku even excused himself and joined another small group of men across the dance floor, leaving Kagome behind, though she didn't mind about it too much. 

Kagome took a glass of champagne from the table and started sipping it but her attention was on the humans. Their conversation slid from one topic right to another. Confident men and women introduced themselves, and the ritual of business mating began. She shouldn't have came here in the first place, Kagome thought. She no longer belonged to these places where humans made their appearances. Not anymore.

"Hello," a brassy male voice said. "I'm Urou Ritani. What is your name?"

Kagome turned to the voice and saw an average built, sandy-haired man stood before her. He smiled at her but his eyes lingered on her chest while it was quite evident that she wasn't wearing a bra. Every man was the same. They were all driven by strong sexual desires and no matter where they were or what they were doing at the moment, they would rather die sooner than to give up any opportunity to look at women's figures. Men would always be men.

Without showing her annoyance, Kagome looked at him coldly and said, "if you'll excuse me," before walking away from him.

She stood by the far corner of the room, isolating herself from the group of people and watched as couples danced at the dance floor. Suddenly a sinuous, too-tanned woman joined her. Kagome instantly recognized her. She remembered meeting the woman at some other party that she had attended months ago and they even had a brief friendly exchange despite Kagome's obvious lack of responses. 

"Hello Ms. Higurashi, do you still remember me? I'm Akira Utarisha. We've met at the annual ball six months ago," she said amiably with a dazzling smile.

"Kagome. Just call me Kagome. And yes, I remember you from the party last time." She finished her champagne and set her empty glass on to the tray of a passing waiter before reaching for a full one.

Akira's smile widened pleasingly the moment she heard Kagome's reply. Carefully careless upswept black hair showed off heavy diamond earrings. Her draping pants suit glimmered as if fashioned from blue fish scales. More diamonds glittered at her throat and on her fingers and wrists. She gave Kagome a curious glance. "I don't see you often at any of these formal gatherings. Honestly, I'm quite surprise to see you here, Kagome. I certainly hope you'll enjoy yourself tonight."

Kagome's lips lifted imperceptibly but she didn't response to Akira's comment. Instead, her grey-blue eyes started scanning around the room again. She liked to stay off to the side of the room. Not only because she wanted to detach from others, but she had also discovered that the most fun to be had at a party was to stay in a corner and watch the rest of the crowd. More could be learned about a person by his conduct with a drink in his hand than in any other way.

Everything was going rather smoothly for Kagome until her eyes rested on a particular silver-haired individual whom she had never dreamed of meeting at such a place like this. In fact, she had never thought she would come across to him again without having to hunt him down. There was already an uncomfortable twisting sensation in the pit of Kagome's stomach while she was petrified on the spot. Blood pounding in her head.

"He's a handsome dude, isn't he?" Akira must have caught her staring at him and hence she asked the question. They both continued to watch. 

Stood beside the hanyou was a buxom blonde, who was surrounded by most of the young, unattached men, and a few of the married ones as well. It was no wonder that the men were hovering. Her silky red dress was so tight that if she took a deep breath it would probably rip, and the neckline was enticingly low. Yet, Kagome's attention wasn't on the blonde.

"Inuyasha Itoshito, CEO of Itoshito Corporation. Young and rich, not to mention his sex appeal. I think he's _gorgeous_. I mean just look at his silver hair and the killer amber eyes of his! Do you know if he's attached?"

She was sickened. She couldn't see what Akira saw in him. Yes, maybe in many women's eyes, he was an outrageously attractive man, very masculine, sexy in a rough, macho kind of way. Unquestionably, he was also the kind of man some ignorant women looked at and ached for, the kind of man that made some foolish women want so badly, they forgot what was safe and right. But whatever it was that they saw in him, they had only seen his outer shell, unlike Kagome who had seen his true form. 

She saw red. 

Her mind was now whirling as she continued staring at the hanyou with disbelieve. She didn't know if she would be able to control her own rage from exploding in the public, but obviously it was going to be an open warfare between them; it was one thing she hadn't expected. She also wasn't too certain if he actually recognized her or if he expected for her presence. Yet the only thing that Kagome wanted to do so badly at present was to rip out his heart and shred him to pieces. It was the moment that she had been waiting for after all these years. _Revenge_. She wanted her revenge. And she wanted it _now_.

Boiling with rage, Kagome clenched to her empty glass so hard that she would have shattered it if Akira didn't take the glass away from her just in time. Completely oblivious to Kagome's mounting desire for bloodshed, Akira set their glasses down on the marble-topped table beside the chairs and turned to Kagome cheerily. 

"Look! There's Myouga! He's Inuyasha's assistant." Akira whispered and pointed to an old man strolling toward their direction. She even had the nerves to wave at the hanyou's man and gestured him to come over. "Myouga! This way!"

Kagome watched with narrowed eyes as the man...or maybe to be precise, the _youkai _approached them. It was pretty clear and noticeable for a demon to distinguish whether the person whom he or she encountered was a human or a youkai. It was the demon's capability to tell the difference from their aura. 

She realized the smile that was initially on the youkai's wrinkled face slowly faded as he came closer to them. Undoubtly he must have became aware of her demon blood and thus he started hesitating. What a spineless coward. 

"Hello Myouga! How are you doing lately?" Akira greeted the old youkai with great friendliness as she gave him a warm embrace. "Oh, Myouga, and this is Kagome Higurashi."

Kagome and Myouga's eyes locked with each other for a brief moment. His eyes filled with doubts and fears; while hers were cold as ice. Myouga faltered slightly and immediately forced a smile. But his false easiness couldn't deceive Kagome. 

"Hello Ms. Higurashi, it's a pleasure to meet you." He extended out his hand but Kagome didn't even make an effort to extend hers. She simply stood motionless and stared at him in the eyes with such a icy coldness that sent shiver up one's spine. 

Being as ignorant as an individual could possibly be, Akira gave no notice to the growing tension between the two demons. Instead, she hooked her arm around Myouga's and smiled brightly to him. "Hey Myouga, can you introduce us to your boss? Kagome and I want to meet him in person. Is that true, Kag-"

"Forget it," Kagome spoke up distantly, interrupting Akira from her statement. "I'm not interested." 

Akira immediately went wide-eyed with shock. "But Kagome-"

Without allowing her to finish, Kagome stormed away, leaving Akira stunned in Myouga's arm. 

She started searching for Naraku through the crowd but he wasn't anywhere in sight. Kagome's entire body was now shaking with rage and pain. She clenched and unclenched her hands at her side, gulping in deep breaths and struggling for control. It was extremely dangerous for her to lose self-control right now. She had to get control of her emotions and the desire for violence from her darker side. 

But Kagome wanted blood. It could be seen in her eyes. She wanted the hanyou to die; to die in a slow and painful death. She wanted to punish him. 

Frustrated, Kagome used her sharp smelling sense to trace Naraku's scent. She needed to get out of here _fast_. His demon scent immediately brought her toward a door that opened into a courtyard with a glassed-over dome. She pushed open the door non-too-gently and four heads instantly turned to her direction. 

Kagome knew she had interrupted their conversation, but she couldn't give a damn for her manners and courtesy at the moment. She ignored the humans' curious gazes for her eyes were locked with Naraku's. 

There was a beat of a silence in the room. "I'm out of here," she all of a sudden announced to Naraku directly. The men exchanged nervous glances with each other before they all focused their attentions on Naraku, who held her gaze intensely yet remained emotionless as usual.

And instead of waiting for his reply, she turned and left the room angrily. 

**x** **x** **x**

Kagome could hear Naraku calling out for her and she chose to turn her back on him. Yet, with his demon speed, he caught up to her effortlessly and grabbed her arm, holding her still. "What's the problem?" he asked. 

The sky was completely dark now and outside the range of the hotel's light, Kagome turned to him fiercely. "You already know the problem." It was rather hard to believe that Naraku didn't know about the hanyou's presence at the party. He was also the one who had suspiciously insisted her to attend this gathering and so wasn't it natural for her to have doubts on him? But whether he knew about the hanyou and had planned for this incident or not, she needed to think things though. Alone. "I'm going home alone."

"No, you're not."

The trembling hadn't entirely subsided. Now it increased again. "Just let me go."

His black brows drew sharply together. The speculative narrowing of his eyes turned them a hard, glittering green. "Not until you tell me what happened after I left you in the room." 

She flared, sensitive to the demanding tone of his voice. "You knew about the hanyou, didn't you? You knew he would show up at this party tonight and you've intentionally planned for me to come with you." 

He stood still but didn't deny her accusation. The look in his eyes left her no doubt that he knew exactly what she meant. "Why?" she shouted at him with obvious fury. She wanted an answer from him and she wanted it _now._

"I thought you want a revenge."

There was a brief moment of silence. Kagome's brows furrowed slightly together in confusion as she continued holding his gaze. "I don't understand," she said in a softer tone this time.

Naraku's feature remained impassive. He held her hand in the grip of his own and his other free hand was settled firmly on the back of her neck, pulling her closer toward him. Then he touched her. He released her hand and the tip of his fingers settled just beneath her jaw. His thumb moved lightly over her cheek. The corner of his mouth twisted downward. Bitter? Anger? She wasn't sure how to depict his feeling right now.

"Don't you?" She stared into his eyes that always flickered with emotions whenever she was alone with him. He bent down toward her. His mouth settled on her forehead, just rested there, then he kissed her softly and she heard a small, broken sound from deep in his throat. "I know this is very difficult for you, Kagome. But I can't tell you about the plan yet, not until the right time has arrive."

"But-"

Naraku's next kiss found her lips, cutting off her protest. His lips was very warm and gentle, unlike the other times when it was hard and demanding. He found her hands and drew them around his neck. He held her so tightly she could hardly breathe. But she didn't want to breathe. She only wanted these kisses, these sensations which she could feel to be held and loved. 

Naraku broke their passionate kiss, but he didn't move away. His lips barely touching hers. "Do you trust me?" he asked, kissing her again, nuzzling her jaw up, breathing into her neck, following his breath with his lips.

Kagome didn't know what to say. She was positive that he loved and cared for her greater than she did for him. Not to mention that he was also the one who had saved her and took her in when she was in a devastation. Although Naraku seemed to be secretive and reserved from time to time, he had never done any harms to her. On the contrary, Naraku would do anything just to keep her safe and happy, yet he had never asked anything from her for return. With his evident unconditional love, Kagome should trust his words. In fact, she should even trust him with her life, shouldn't she? 

**x** **x** **x**

_**Three days later...**_

The pitch-black sky brought out an eerie feeling throughout the dark, silent city. Heavy downpour had just decreased an hour ago, but the drizzle hadn't stopped yet. The atmosphere was warm and scented humid.

Sango, with a huge boomerang carried on her back, she ran with full speed through the crowd street to a destination that no ordinary beings would be brave and bold enough to go. Beyond all places she knew in Tokyo, _Living Hell _was indeed a sinned place which was far worst than bars, shops or strip clubs. It was an abode of condemned devils and demons that lived to bring chaos and disaster to mankind. The abode that consisted the powers of darkness and evil; a place of evil, misery, torment, and destruction. 

But Sango was fearless. She was fearless and ready to meet any challenges. This was her fate; she was born to be a demon slayer who was destined to bring order to the world. Her life was already predestined even before her birth and Sango had accepted her destiny without regrets. She had even vowed to herself she would continue with the battle between humans and demons until the day she perished.

Yet this time was different. The upcoming battle wasn't only meant for restoring balance of the humankind, but it was also for herself. With the intention of saving the one whom she loved and cared for the most, Sango would have to fight for herself this time. This would be _her _battle. 

With that thought in mind, she increased her pace.

"Sango! Wait up!" A male voice suddenly called out to her from behind. She didn't have to turn to the owner of the voice and instantly knew who went after her. 

"What do you want, Miroku?" she asked the slayer without even sparing him a glance. An obvious annoyance could be heard in her tone. 

Miroku was also a demon slayer who carried the same destiny as hers. They had met during one of her demon hunting two years ago and he had saved her from a powerful youkai in that fight. Afterward, they had became partners and even though she hated to admit this, they actually made a good team together.

But despite their partnership, this time Sango must go and fight against the demons _alone. _

"Sango, wait." Miroku caught up to her and grabbed her arm, halting her from running. 

Sango looked at him with impatience. "Will you just stop following me and let me go please?"

Miroku let go of her arm but stepped directly into her path so she couldn't pass him. "I don't think this is a good idea, Sango. You can't go to _Living Hell_ alone. It's too dangerous."

Sango glared at him. "I don't care! I'll do whatever it takes to save Kohaku. Even if it will cost my life!"

"I understand your feeling, Sango, but do you really think you can fight off all those demons and save Kohaku yourself? I mean we should at least wait for Inuyash-"

"I am NOT going to wait for him," she shouted at him angrily and felt the tears started stinging her eyes. "I...I can't. I have to get him out of there now! He's my only family, and I don't know what I'll do if I ever lose him." 

Miroku gently held her shoulders as she tried to move past him. Their eyes instantly locked with each other. "Fine, but I'm coming with you."

Sango widened her eyes in surprise and opened her mouth to protest, but Miroku interrupted her. "Please listen to me, Sango. I know you love your brother greatly. You can't afford to lose him because he means everything to you. But can't you see you're like the whole world to me and that _I_ can't lose _you _either?"

For a moment Sango's anger and heartache melted away as she met Miroku's warm, affectionate gaze. She was always aware of his feelings for her during all these times but she couldn't bring herself to believe and accept his love. Not when she had an obligation to accomplish. Hence she had deliberately kept a safe distance between themselves for the fear she would give up her responsibility one day just to be in Miroku's arms. 

But this time it was different. Sango actually wanted to be in his arms. She wanted to let him pull her close and promise that everything would be okay from then on. 

"Miroku, but I can't-"

"Sango," he whispered softly, cutting off her words. "You want to protect your loved one, and so do I," a warm and sincere look on his handsome face nearly took her breath away. "I won't stop you and you're not going to stop me either. Just let me come with you okay?"

She let herself look briefly into his eyes, then she nodded slightly before pulling away. A smile small instantly appeared at the corner of Miroku's lips and then he looked up, scrutinizing the area. "I think that's the way into the building," he stated matter-of-factly as he pointed to a door.

Sango turned to the direction he was pointing at and without uttering another word to each other, they broke into a run while heading toward the old, shabby building. 

They slipped through a rear door and headed down a narrow, dimly lit hallway. The walls were damp; the air fecund. From between the hundred-year-old plaster walls smeared with bloods, Sango could hear the scurry of cockroaches. By now it was quite obvious that a place as old as the _Living Hell _harboured many creatures. And of course very few of them human. 

**x** **x** **x**

Beyond the wooden doors, the wind howled. Kagome crossed to them. They led to a small balcony that overlooked the street of Tokyo city. She threw open the doors and stepped out into the black night. 

The cold hit her first, then the wind. She lifted her face to the sky. A storm was brewing. The tops of the tress bent under the force of the wind; the clouds rushed across the dark sky, alternately obliterating and revealing the moon's light.

Tokyo city. A place no different than a dead city at midnights. And undeniably, the streets also weren't the particularly safest places to be at two o'clock in the morning. Even if you have some company, predators out there would still hunt for you. 

As far as one can tell, Japan was a country full of predators and preys, just like any other places on earth. Only the predators would always be the powerful and immortal demons; whereas defenseless humans were destined to be their preys. 

Yet the lines of predator and prey had crossed since there seemed to be a rotation in the roles of demon and human. It was true that youkais were the hunters during all these times, but they still couldn't escape their fates to be hunted down by human slayers. Maybe that was the vicious cycle of existence in order to bring balance to the world. 

Kagome crossed to the edge of the balcony. She gripped the railing and leaned out. The wind caught her hair. She leaned farther out, not stopping until she grew light-headed and weak-kneed. The dark and quiet street jumped and reached for her. The darkness inside her took flight. It soared, dragging her in tow, rushing through the tree-tops and past the moon. Branches tore at her skin; a bird screamed in her ear, its huge, beating wings narrowingly missing her eyes.

And then she saw her mother and her brother, Sota. They took shapes out of the clouds, swirling up like oily, black smokes, black surrounded by gold. The clouds parted, momentarily revealing the moon. The gold gleamed in that moment of light, winking at her.

Kagome gazed at the beckoning images in both fascination and sorrow. If she reached for it, the gold would be hers. But so would the darkness. 

Kagome crashed back to her balcony, to the dim room and reality with a gasp. Agony choked her. She hung halfway over the balcony railing, so cold she could no longer feel her extremities. Why couldn't she let go of her past? Why did fate have to be so unfair to her? Why she must became a demon and caused her family's death? Why?

Heart thundering, she ever so slowly righted herself. One by one, she coaxed her fingers free of the railing, then backed away.

Once inside the room, she slammed the doors shut behind her, locked them, then sank to the floor, too weak to do more. She drew her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms tightly around them. She pressed her face to her knees, shaking uncontrollably.

As the minutes passed, her trembling eased, her flesh warmed. She squeezed her eyes shut, her head filling with the images of swirling black surrounded by gold. Kagome breathed deeply through her nose, her pain and grief evaporating, replaced by absolute calmness. And clarity. She saw what she needed to do; the answer had been before her all along.

Suddenly, Kagome heard the front door cracked open and footsteps instantly filled the dark room. She waited until Kagura stood above her in the darkness. 

"What is it?" she asked without looking up at the female youkai for her gaze was fixed to the tiled floor.

"We have visitors tonight." 

It didn't take Kagome long to register the youkai's words. In fact, she was pretty clear of what Kagura meant when she mentioned '_visitors'_. That word only represented _intruders..._or better yet, _demon slayers_. How great, more killing and bloodshed were exactly what Kagome needed at the moment. 

She rose from her position slowly and instead of turning to the youkai, Kagome headed straight toward the door to meet her predestined enemies and prepared for their inevitable battle.

**x** **x** **x**

Sango dodged another deadly blow from one of the eight demons attacking her. She then kicked him in the ribs forcefully, sending him to the dance floor in pain. She quickly looked over at Miroku who was handling himself well fighting with his bare hands. 

_We're outnumbered._ _This is going to be more difficult than I expected, _Sango thought angrily as she threw her large boomerang across the room, cutting through the pack of demons and turning them to piles of black ashes before it turned around again. Sango caught her weapon in one hand, sliding back slightly from the impact and continued to defend herself from another youkai's attack.

He growled menacingly at her, his lips pulled back revealing his sharp fangs. The demon lunged at her again and he extended out his clawed hands as if he was ready to shred her to pieces. Sango blocked the swing of his hands with her boomerang and swiftly gave another kick to her attacker's stomach before her weapon connected with him painfully. 

The youkai instantly stumbled backward and collapsed onto the floor, but he recovered and sprang up very quickly. He would have lunged at her again if another female demon didn't appear before him and stopped him in action. 

From the distance, Sango could see that the female demon was wearing a black halter top with a pair of tight leather black pants. Her long raven hair passed her shoulder and even with the dim lighting in the room, Sango could still see several strands of silver hair. Yet, when she had a better look at the demon's feature, she was utterly shock.

_Kikyo._ The name was the first thing that immediately flashed through her troubled mind. _This girl actually bore an uncanny resemblance to Kikyo_, she realized. Sango's heart began to thunder as total perplexity struck her, the inside of her mouth turned to ash. 

"Sango! Watch out!" 

Sango turned and barely avoided another youkai's fatal strike. She then tried to sidekick him in the stomach, causing him to double over before she punched him in the face and sending him to the floor with a loud thud.

She called herself a fool for being distracted so easily in a battle and reminded herself of why she was here - she had to save Kohaku and protect him from danger. No matter the cost.

All of a sudden she noticed that many of the demons had left the room already, leaving her and Miroku behind with the demon who reminded her of Kikyo, another skilled slayer. 

Right after when Miroku had just finished with the two youkais and had turned them to ashes, he quickly ran to stand beside her. If he was stunned by the uncanny resemblance that this demon carried, he didn't show it. 

"Well, look at these reckless slayers," another female youkai drawled as she appeared beside the Kikyo-alike demon, and there was a snide edge to her voice. "All furious and enrage now. As if they're ready to eat us alive."

Sango instantly recognized the youkai. Her name was Kagura, one of Naraku's dolls. Although she wasn't their match, this youkai was still powerful enough to be underestimated. Kagura smirked at them evilly, while the other demon remained unemotional. Darn, even her cold expression and detached attitude were similar to Kikyo's.

"I must say I'm quite impressed with your skills. But whether you know about it or not, you two don't belong here," the Kikyo-alike demon stated with a dangerous tone. "So I suggest you guys leave now before I change my mind."

Sango stiffened her spine and faced her down, not bothering with preliminaries. "I will not leave until you release my brother."

The demon moved her gaze slowly from Sango to Miroku and back to her again. "I don't know what you're talking about and we don't have your brother here either. So leave _now_ or else!"

"Just try it." Miroku challenged boldly.

She narrowed her grey-blue eyes at them dangerously and without any warnings, she lunged at them in a speed so fast that Sango could barely blocked her blows. Kagura struck too and started attacking Miroku fiercely, not leaving any opportunity for him to strike back. 

Sango tried to sidekick the demon but she missed when the demon blocked the attack with a hand. Then she kneed Sango in the stomach and swiftly swung her clawed hand at her so speedy Sango couldn't dodge it. 

Deep, stretched gashes of claw marks were created on Sango's upper arm and she stumbled backward from the forceful impact. _She's pretty fast and reflexive_, Sango realized as she posed herself, preparing to throw the boomerang at her. Yet before she knew what was happening, her boomerang was knocked out of her hand. Then a foot swept under her, knocking her to the ground. "Oof..." she grunted as she fell right on her back.

"Sango!" Miroku yelled from the distance and he wanted to go to her aid, but Kagura stood in his path.

Sango tried to get back up, but the demon was already standing above her with a clawed hand raised just over her shoulder. _It's all over and I have lost to the evil_, Sango thought. She silently pray for the demon to end her life with a swift swing of her hand instead of giving her a slow and torturous death. Sango squeezed her eyes shut as she anticipated for the forthcoming fatal blow.

But it had never came.

Confusion struck her and she quickly opened her eyes only to find herself staring into a pair of unique amber eyes. A wave of relieve immediately washed over her. "Inuyasha?" 

Inuyasha helped her on her feet and instinctively stood before her, resuming his leader role. Miroku had punched Kagura in the guts when she was distracted by the hanyou's sudden presence, causing her to bend over. He then connected his elbow with her back, sending her to the floor painfully before he ran over to them. 

"Hey, Miroku, get Sango out of here first," Inuyasha demanded with an unusual coolness. Yet Sango knew that the demon's resemblance to Kikyo must have struck him like a _hard _blow in the guts. 

"Alright, you be careful though," with that last being said, Miroku carried Sango in his arms and immediately hurried out of the room. 

**x** **x** **x**

Kagome raised her claws just above her head and when she was on the verge to swing her hand, a flash of silver appeared before her eyes. And before she could make out of the mysterious figure, she was being slammed backward. She made a sound of frustration and posed herself from falling. Yet, the moment when she lifted her gaze to see who the intruder was, Kagome was utterly traumatized and shocked.

_It's him._

Seeing the hanyou had unnerved her badly, more than the last time she had seen him. She should have been prepared; three years had passed, she wasn't the same helpless school girl who couldn't even defence herself anymore. Instead, she had became a demon with an incredible strength, reflex and agility that surpassed many others who were born as youkais. Even so, his unexpected appearance had cut through the years, through the protective wall she had built around herself; it had cut through all her defences.

_Strength was already drained from her body, and their mixed bloods smeared her beautiful face. The only thing she could do at the moment was to sob and silently pray for her own death. Growling low in his throat, he lowered his body even closer to hers, placing himself at her entrance. She screamed when he thrust himself deep inside her, breaking her maidenhead and taking her virginity with a great deal of pain._

Those horrendous images instantly flashed through her mind and hit her like the ocean waves. Kagome glanced down at her hands that were now covered with fresh bloods and realized they were trembling. She quickly balled them into fists, not caring if her sharp claws dug into the flesh of her palms. Her blood mixed with the slayer's and it started dripping from her clenched fists.

Kagome was now consumed with an uncontrollable rage that she had never experienced before. She saw red. 

She wanted blood and she wanted _his_ blood. This time Kagome wouldn't let him escape; this time she would take his life no matter what it takes.

Without any warnings, Kagome charged toward the hanyou with a burst of speed and swayed her claws at him. But he sidestepped out of the path of her attack and he tried to elbow her in the back but he missed when Kagome whirled around and ducked from it.

She then charged forward and he reacted by blocking all of the attacks. However, by the time when he struck back, the force of his attack was powerful enough to cause her stumbled back. 

With a howl of pain, she lunged at him, taking him by surprise, knocking him off-balance. He staggered backward and Kagome took the chance to kick and scratch him with her razor-sharp claws, creating deep, long slashes along his shoulder and chest. 

The hanyou touched his bleeding wounds with a startle and started growling menacingly at her.

To Kagome's surprise, just when she delivered another kick, the hanyou leapt over her head, avoiding it and landed behind her. Before she could react, she was slammed to the wall, knocking the breath from her. 

She recovered quickly and was about to strike again, but found herself frozen when a strong hand was closed around her neck and squeezed, keeping her in place. Blood pounded in her ears. Her lungs burned, and her throat with each breath. She glared up at the silver-haired hanyou who now held his other free hand up as if he wanted to slash her with his claws that were as sharp as hers. 

His face was only a few inches away from hers and Kagome glared at him without wincing from the pain on her throat. She could actually feel his breath on her damped skin and she was disgusted by it. 

"Do it," she dared him unflinchingly. "Just do it and kill me."

The hanyou's lips were instantly pulled back into a snarl but his eyes were glinting with something else... 

_Emotion_, she realized. 

It was emotion, but Kagome couldn't exactly pinpoint what it was that she saw in his eyes. All of a sudden, realization dawned her and she was startled. 

_He's hesitating. But why? Does he actually recognize her?_

Confusion and doubts flashed through Kagome's mind as she regarded him with extreme hatred. Dark grey blue clashing with burning amber. The room was now bestowed in silence.

"Bitch," he growled at her angrily and whatever emotions Kagome had seen in his eyes earlier were now replaced with complete contempt. "Tell your boss to release Kohaku or else I'll hunt him down!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she told him honestly with narrowed eyes and her breathings became short pants.

"Of course you don't." He turned the corners of his mouth down. "But Naraku does. Just tell that fucking bastard if he dares to lay a hand on the boy, I'll rip out his heart!" 

Kagome remained silent not for the fear of the hanyou's threats, but for her own thoughts were elsewhere. Did Naraku really capture the slayer's brother? Why would he do that and how come he didn't inform her in advance? She thought they understood each other, Naraku and Kagome. But now, she began to believe that he had never truly trusted her. Not in the way she had trusted him. 

Another minute had passed, and surprisingly the hanyou started to ease away and released his tight grip on her neck, pushing her backward. Kagome's back hit the wall once again and she coughed mildly with a hand placed on her now bruised throat. Feeling a little light-headed from the lack of oxygen and with her legs refusing to cooperate, she slid down against the wall and onto the floor. Yet, by the time when she glanced up, she realized that the hanyou was already gone.

**x** **x** **x**

Naraku looked down from his two-floored balcony mansion onto the dimly lit streets. 

Pale shafts of moonlight filtered through the trees and towering buildings in the courtyard concealed behind tall plank gates that went unnoticed by most people who passed along the street. The low-slung branches of a crepe myrtle partially concealed a wrought iron bench beside a flowerbed profuse with primroses. 

All of a sudden he heard the sound of a key inserting into the front door's old-fashioned lock. The tumbler opened with a click that echoed across the courtyard of the house. It didn't take Naraku long to find out who was mounting the sweeping staircase to the second floor. Then the door swung open to his study room without a knock first and Kagome was found standing by the threshold with a stoic mask on.

She strode across the room, her gaze on him, her cheeks bright with angry colour. He moved his gaze slowly, appreciatively over her, from head to toe. Naraku couldn't help noticing the way she walked with obvious self-assurance. 

Kagome stopped before his desk, all calm coolness. "Did you detain the slayer's brother?" she asked without preamble.

Naraku wasn't fazed by the question, instead he remained impassive. He had expected her to learn about the truth sooner or later, and now was just about the right time. 

When Kagome didn't receive an answer from him, she walked up closer to him with narrowed eyes and said, "Why? he's just a kid."

"Have you heard of the jewel, '_shikon no tama'_?"

Startled, Kagome's eyes instantly widened as if she was taken aback by his unpredicted question. She met his gaze. "Is it the jewel that can increase a demon's power ten folds?" 

He smiled. "Shikon no Tama is a jewel that consists of unlimited and overwhelming powers. Many, many decades ago, a powerful slayer named Midoriko had devoted her life to protect mankind from the growing power of demons and to restore the balance on earth. In her last battle, she had fought with the demons for three days and three nights. In the end, a light was emitted from her body as she had used her very last strength and that very same light had destroyed all the demons. When the battle was over, all that had remained was the Shikon no Tama."

Kagome listened with unmistakable fascination and her eyes never left his gaze. Yet, whether she was ready for the next piece of information that he was about to reveal or not, she ought to know. 

"Inuyasha and the slayers are presently searching for shikon no tama. If the jewel falls into his hands, then it will be impossible for us to bring him down even if we join our forces."

Kagome drew in a deep breath as if she was not quite believing her ears. She met his eyes as neither of them uttered another word. One moment became several, then she looked away. "What do you want me to do?"

His lips curved upward. Kagome never beat around the bush. Naraku liked that about her, the way she don't wasted any time and would confront a subject directly. "To join alliance with the hanyou-"

"So that I can take the jewel from him," she finished his sentence off for him while her expression giving nothing away. No doubt Kagome was a stunning beauty, but her intelligence was the quality that he admired of her the most.

"That would simplify our task," Naraku admitted without hesitation as he drew her to him, holding her close and moulding her body against his. "It will also be easier for us to set traps and get rid of our enemies in the future."

He leaned forward, still holding her close and brushed his lips against hers. He knew he shouldn't do this right now and ought to concentrate on their discussion. But somehow Kagome always managed to divert his attention by her presence. He actually found it hard to resist her and that as if something inside him kept gnawing away at him; urging him to kiss and take her again...and again and again. 

Naraku knew she was the only woman whom he ever wanted so badly; he knew that right from the first moment he had laid his eyes on her.

Her lips parted and the velvet warmth of her mouth welcomed him. Excitement rippled through his body at the surprising sweetness of her response. He thrust his tongue forward and found hers waiting. 

His arms instantly lowered to her waist as he pulled her into his arms, deepening the kiss. Her pebble-hard nipples pressed against him through the thin fabric of her halter top.

He kissed her, holding her close, yet giving himself enough room to work one hand between them. As he captured one breast in the palm of his hand, her body went rigid. She pulled her lips away from his. 

"Naraku, what makes you think the hanyou will trust me enough to let me join his group?"

His mouth was a fraction of an inch from hers. He cradled her breast in his hand, gently squeezing, testing its soft fullness while he caressed her nipple with his thumb. Naraku bent over again to kiss and bury his face in her soft, shiny hair as he inhaled the fragrant scent emitting from her body. "I've heard he has the chance to kill you last night, but he hesitated and let you go instead. Is that true?"

His tongue entered her ear, then he bit her earlobe and his breathing grew heavy. Kagome moaned with pleasure as if she was answering with a yes.

He chuckled softly. "There's your answer." 

Kagome pulled out of his embrace and her brows furrowed slightly in confusion as she looked at him. "But what does all of this has to do with the slayer's brother?"

Naraku drew her closer to him once more and rolled his obvious erection against her. "He will be your key to the alliance."

**x** **x** **x**


	3. Chapter 3: Her Unexpected Appearance

This story is rated R for language, violence, and sexual contents. So please leave this story immediately if you are under 18. Thank you. 

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does and I'm just BORROWING the characters for awhile.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**The Best Revenge**

**By: Sweet Daydreamer**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Chapter 3: Her Unexpected Appearance**

Sango awoke to the strong scent of antiseptic. A small wince crossed her face as she tried to roll onto her back, forgetting the painful deep wound on her upper arm. She sat up slowly and examined her injury, but someone had already disinfected and bandaged her arm for her. _Must be Miroku, _she thought to herself. 

A glance at the clock told her it was after ten in the morning. That couldn't be right. It meant she had passed out for nearly seven hours by now. Tossing aside the covers, she climbed out of the bed, reaching for her robe and took a quick look out of the window to see the bright sun-drenched morning.

"You're finally awake." A soft voice suddenly spoke from her behind. Sango turned and saw Miroku stood by the threshold, holding a bowl of steaming congee in his hand. He smiled at her. A warm-hearted smile that would flip any woman's heart. "Sorry, I thought you were still sleeping so I didn't bother to knock." 

He looked so masculine and wonderful. Her heart swelled at the sight of him. "Is it really ten?" she asked, self-consciously tying the sash of her robe. 

"Yup. Hungry?"

"Starved. But why don't you take the bowl downstairs first and I'll be down in two minutes."

"Alright," he said and then retreated to the hallway, shutting the bedroom door closed for her. 

Sango crossed over to her closet next to the bed, and she quickly found a fresh T-shirt. Pulling on her jeans, she walked down the stairs barefoot.

She arrived just as Miroku was dishing up the fried eggs. "I can't remember when was the last time I've seen you in the kitchen," she told him with a note of teasing in her tone.

"Why should I when we have such a great cook like you," he said, his gaze gentle as she sat down at the table. "I could never understand why you ladies can cook so well. It's one of the great mysteries of the universe."

Miroku carried two glasses of orange juice to the table, and Sango found herself watching him. He could be so charming when he wasn't acting like a womanizer. The realization caught her unawares. 

_Love_. 

_She_ was falling in love.

"How's your arm?" he suddenly asked, looking at her.

"Still a little sore, but it's much better now."

He nodded, his eyes never leaving hers. "Your wounds were so deep I had to stitch it for you. Good thing I've stopped the bleeding or else we might have to send you to the hospital."

Sango seemed not to have heard him. "Have they released Kohaku yet?"

There were two beats of silence. Then a simple "No," came his answer.

Sango hadn't taken even one bite of her breakfast and realized she couldn't eat to save her life. Emotion clogged her throat. She set the spoon aside and pushed herself away from the table, then walked to the window, looking out to the huge swimming pool at the lush garden. She stood there, head bent, staring at the cedar planks.

"Sango," Miroku followed her. His voice was soft, almost sorrowful. "I apologize for what had happened to Kohaku. But Inuyasha and I will do anything to save your brother from Naraku. If I-"

"Will I ever get to see him again?" she asked, her own voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes, of course you will," his answer was so convincing and confident that Sango almost believed him. But the rational side of her told herself that there was a very slim chance to reunite with her brother again. There just weren't any more hopes.

When Miroku noticed Sango didn't respond, he tilted her head with a finger under her chin until she was looking up at him. "Please don't do this to yourself, Sango. It breaks my heart when I see you like this."

"Miroku..."

"Does that bother you?" he asked. "What I said?"

"No. It makes my heart...glad."

Miroku slid his arms around her and brought her close. For the longest time they did nothing but stand in the sun, locked in each other's embrace. Then he bent his head slowly, his lips were just about to touch hers when a forcefully loud bang from the front entrance was heard. Series of footsteps followed after before Inuyasha stormed into the dining room, his face twisted into an obvious outraged scowl.

"How cozy! Looks like you guys still have the mood to make out in _my_ dining room afterall," Inuyasha's angry accusation instantly brought them both back to their senses. They immediately moved away from each other. 

"Geez, Inuyasha! You just have to return at such a bad timing, don't you?" Miroku said disapprovingly and no doubt he was a little upset about the unexpected interruption.

"Keh. Don't forget this is _my_ fucking home and surely I can come back anytime I want. Next time just take her straight to your bed if you guys wanna fuck instead of making a mess on the table."

Sango's face turned scarlet from embarrassment. "Can you two stop talking as if I'm not here."

Inuyasha snorted at her before plunging into a chair. He then turned at them, his eyes burning with rage. "Just explain to me what the fuck you guys were doing at _Living Hell _yesterday? I thought I told you to wait for me. Which part of 'stay put until I return' don't you understand?"

There was a heavy silence in the room. Sango knew there wasn't anything else to say for herself. It was indeed her mistake for acting on impulse last night. If she had listened to Miroku and at least waited for Inuyasha's presence before making their intrusion then they might have had a greater chance to save her brother. 

"Inuyasha, how can you ask Sango to sit around and wait when she was already so devastated with her brother's news?" Miroku defended. Sango silently thanked him for his unreserved support even though she was obviously at fault.

"Oh yea? But did you manage to get Kohaku out of there?" he asked with heavy sarcasm. "Have you ever imagined what would happen if I didn't show up just in time to save your fucking ass? You two probably would be shredded to pieces and ended up in some damn demon's stomach by now!"

"You're too exaggerating. Nothing would have happened even if you didn't come yesterday. Sango and I would still have been able to deal with the situation ourselves."

"Hah. That's funny," Inuyasha said, folding his arms against his chest and leaned back. "Coz when I got there, I saw your girl almost got stabbed in the throat and if it wasn't me, perhaps she'd be long dead and buried already." 

"How is that possible? I would have saved her before you even know it."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Keh, sure you would."

"Stop it," Sango finally said, pressing her lips together. "I'm sorry about last night, Inuyasha. I made a terrible mistake. There, end of the discussion." 

She spun around and was about to storm back to her bedroom when there suddenly came a loud knocking at the front door. Sango hesitated for a second and turned to the men. They both exchanged alerting glances before Miroku went to answer the door. 

The moment he opened the door, Kohaku appeared and collapsed right before him. Sango and Inuyasha both quickly ran up to them while Miroku lifted and supported him with his arms. Dirt smeared his face and his clothes were torn and filthy. 

"Kohaku! W-what happened?" she asked anxiously. Sango tried to take a deep breath, but her lungs felt as if ice had entered them and shrivelled them with constricting pain.

"Don't worry. There aren't any visible wounds on him. He's probably just too burned out," Miroku reassured her.

Sango nodded but her eyes were fixed on her brother. "Kohaku..."

"Sister," his voice barely above a whisper. "Go save her."

Confusion and puzzlement swept the three of them away. "Save who, Kohaku? Who are you talking about?" she asked.

"She's in the wood. Go save her now." And that was the very last thing he said before falling in a faint. 

"Kohaku!" Sango cried out as she gently shake her brother's arm, trying to wake him up.

"Miroku, take him upstairs first. Sango and I'll check out the wood together," Inuyasha commanded.

Sango and Inuyasha hurried down to the forest just when Miroku carried the unconscious boy and leaped up the flight of stairs. 

They headed for the road and crossed over the pavement to the entrance of the wood. Dense mangroves lined this part of the road, blocking any view of the sea. The heavily wooded area stretched out across unnamed flats and shallow channels of water. 

Every few seconds, Inuyasha would lift his head and sniff the cat's paw of wind stirring the mangroves. Suddenly, he veered right and disappeared into the trees. 

_Inuyasha must have locked on the girl's scent, _Sango thought to herself as she ducked under a low branch and followed him into the thicket. The ground was so soggy that it was like walking on a sponge and it was so warm, the early afternoon sunlights blocked by the tree branches. 

They trooped through the underbush for another ten minutes. Then abruptly, Inuyasha slammed to a halt and Sango nearly bumped into him. She put her hand on his shoulder to stop herself. 

There was an unexpected downdraft of wind ruffled the thick ferns and as he moved aside, she caught a glimpse of a girl slumped sideways with her back facing them. Even so, Sango could tell this girl was slight with long raven hair that hung to her shoulders. 

Inuyasha reached for her wrist and he must had found a strong pulse for he instantly heaved a short sigh as if he'd been holding his breath. "She's still alive," he declared.

She had collapsed facedown so Inuyasha gently turned the girl over to face them and when he did, an awfully deep gash just above her ribcage was able to be seen and the wound was still bleeding. How lucky could someone get? It was very unlikely that anyone could survive an injury like this.

They both took a closer look at her face and recognition hit them like a wave of ferocious blows to their faces. Sango gave Inuyasha a sharp glance. Startled, his eyes widened and he straightened himself up, his arms going to his sides. 

"She's the same demon we fought with yesterday."

**x** **x** **x**

Inuyasha rested his head against the wall as he sat in his bedroom, his eyes glued to the unconscious girl on his bed. _How long has it been? _He asked himself and took a quick look at his watch. _Two minutes longer than the last time you checked your watch._

From the window, the lustrous moon stole its way between the shutters and the slanting bar of silver moonlight played across her heart-shaped face. But just looking at her like this unleashed a series of memory that he'd rather forget. An image of Kikyo appeared out of nowhere.

During the last two years Inuyasha had willed himself not to think about her - and he'd succeeded - until now. The first time he saw her at _Living Hell _last night had unnerved him more badly than he'd have ever imagined. Their looks were so alike that for a moment then, he thought he was actually facing the _real _Kikyo. The first and only woman he truly cared about.

"You idiot," he cursed himself. "She bears a resemblance to Kikyo, but she's _not_ Kikyo." 

The girl suddenly stirred and her eyes fluttered open. With a soft intake of breath, she forced herself up and rested the back of her head against the bed rail. Once her pupils got adapted to the darkness in the room, she started to look around, taking in the surroundings.

"You're at my place," he answered her confused mind as if he was able to read her thoughts through her subtle actions.

Her gaze finally fell upon him. "Why am I here?" she asked with a quiet raspy voice, her hand was pressed against the bandaged wound below her ribcage.

"That's the question I should asking you," he said, his eyes following her every movement in the dark. If she dared to play any dirty tricks, he would finished her off without hesitation. "What the fuck were you doing in the woods?"

She turned her head away and close the eyes to him as if she didn't hear his demanding question. And that fumed Inuyasha even more. No one could defy him like this, not even this mere demon who _he_ had just saved.

Annoyed, Inuyasha crossed over to the bed and leaned over toward her until their faces were only two inches apart. Besides smelling Naraku's nauseating scent that flared his nostril, something light and floral wafted up to him as he did so. He made a grab for her chin and tilted her head, forcing her to look up at him in the eyes. "When I talk to you, I'd appreciate it if you look directly at me, bitch," he growled at her, surprised to find her skin so soft and smooth under his touch. 

She glared at him with such detestation that Inuyasha could almost see intense hatred blazing in her grey-blue eyes. Something different from Kikyo, whose eyes were dark brown instead. Irritated, the girl shoved his hand away as if she was burned by his touch though her features remained unemotional and cold. 

"And just what do _you_ think I was doing out there in the middle of nowhere?" she asked with an equal vexation. "Sunbathing, perhaps?" 

There were two beats of silence. Then Inuyasha abruptly straightened himself, his arms were folded in front of his chest. This girl really had the guts to taunt him like this. Suddenly, a realization hit upon him and he found her as an interesting amusement more than a life threat. 

A slow smirk spread through his face. "You have a pretty sharp tongue, girl, but I advise you to watch out _who_ you're speaking to if you ever intend to keep it." She narrowed her eyes at him, obviously not too thrilled with his threats. "You still haven't answered my question. Why were you out in the woods?"

She turned her face away. "It's none of your business," she jibed.

With an amazing calmness, Inuyasha bent over toward her once again, his hands were gripping the cool bed rail by each side of her head, trapping her in place. "Listen very carefully, bitch. This is my home and since you're in _my_ territory, everything you do becomes my business, you hear that?" 

Instead of flinching from his raging words, she regarded him with a fixed stare and said icily, "Loud and clear."

There suddenly came a loud knock at the door and before Inuyasha could answer it, Miroku appeared by the threshold. There was a startle look played across his face once he saw them in such an intimate position. With that lustful mind of his, no doubt the leech must had jumped into the wrong conclusion.

Miroku deliberately cleared his throat and said, "Inuyasha, can we speak with you for a minute?"

"I'll be downstairs in a second," he replied and turned to the girl again. Inuyasha waited until Miroku left the room and had the door shut close before he moved away from her and stood up. "Take some rest now, but at the meantime you better come up with a satisfying explanation for me by tomorrow."

Without waiting for her to respond, Inuyasha walked out of his bedroom and went downstairs. Miroku and Sango were sitting in the living room, waiting for him. And just from the look on both of their faces, Inuyasha already knew he wouldn't enjoy this _talk _that they were about to have. 

"So what's up?" Inuyasha asked once he walked up to them and leaned his shoulder against the wall casually, his arms folded, ankles crossed as he waited. 

He watched them quizzically while they gave each other a knowing glimpse. Miroku was the first one to speak. "What are you planning to do with the girl, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha gave him a sharp glance. "What do you mean?" he asked, truly puzzled by his question.

"Are you going to keep her here?" 

_Ah, so this is what the discussion is all about. _A taunting smirk came to his lips as soon as he realized this conversation was leading to the girl upstairs. Surely, they were probably nervous of her presence, knowing she was a strong demon not to mention she had even defeated Sango and almost took her life. 

"So what if I do?" Inuyasha asked sardonically.

Miroku regarded him with disbelief. "But she is one of Naraku's allies. Don't you think it's somewhat risky to let her stay?" 

"Why? You'd rather let her die out there in the woods?"

His unexpected question got Miroku speechless, but not for long. "No, that's not what I meant. What I want to ask is, do you even know what you're doing?"

"Of course I do," Inuyasha grunted. "You're the only one who doesn't seem to have a clue."

Sango stole a glance at Miroku and shifted her gaze from the two men. "But she's a demon, Inuyasha," Miroku reminded him.

"So am I," Inuyasha snapped, his eyes challenging him to come back with another smart retort. 

"She's a demon who works for our _enemy_. We have no idea what she was doing with Kohaku out there in the forest."

The leech voiced out his own thought...and suspicions. Without a shred of doubt, Miroku was right about that girl. She evidently worked for that fucking bastard, which led Inuyasha to suspect that her sudden appearance at the forest might be just another one of Naraku's treacherous schemes. Yet, although Inuyasha had reservations on her, he wasn't about to yield and let Miroku win in this argument. 

"You know, Miroku, if she's tried to harm Kohaku, do you still believe he would have pled us to go and rescue her?" he asked sincerely.

There were two beats of silence.

"Kohaku still hasn't waken up yet," Sango finally spoke for the first time. "So we wouldn't know what has exactly happened to them until he comes around to tell us the truth."

"If you're doing this because she resembles Kikyo then-"

"This has _nothing_ to do with Kikyo!" Inuyasha exploded heatedly all of a sudden, startling them both. "I know she's _not_ Kikyo and she will never be either. I'm not doing this because she reminds me of her, so keep Kikyo out of this!"

Miroku caught Sango's gaze and they both grew speechless as if they finally recognized their mistake. 

They should have known better than to bring her into this conversation. Damn, just mentioning that name made his heart ached. Normally, they would have been more considerate and thought twice before talking about Kikyo whenever he was around. But things were already starting to change. All because of that girl's appearance.

"Anyway," Inuyasha continued, making for the stairs already. "I've made up my mind already. She will stay here until _I_ decide to kick her out." 

"You're playing with fire right now, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha cut him off. "And I like to play with fire, so what are you going to do about it? Look, if staying under the same roof with her makes you feel uncomfortable, then you can be my guest and just leave. No one is forcing you to stay." 

He didn't wait for them to reply and went up the stairs, heading straight to the study room. When he strolled down the long hallway and walked passed his own bedroom, he noticed the door was left partly open. Inuyasha couldn't help but to wonder whether the girl had overheard their heated conversation downstairs. 

Hell, it wasn't like he cared about her feelings or what she thought of him. He only knew he was in an _extremely_ bad mood at the moment and wanted a peaceful night of sleep tonight, his mind free from all of the upsetting problems at hand. Firstly, Kohaku got kidnapped by Naraku; then this Kikyo-like girl had mysteriously showed up with the boy at the forest; and now an argument with Sango and Miroku. What else could go wrong? 

Inuyasha growled in frustration. Right now he really wished he hadn't made the wrong decision for keeping the girl here. But so far, she had meant nothing to them but trouble. 

**x** **x** **x**


End file.
